A driving device with a rotating electric machine mounted on a vehicle has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-254434 (Document 1). Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2003-191759 (Document 2), 59-209053 (Document 3), 2001-69717 (Document 4) and 2002-171717 (Document 5) disclose a rotating electric machine.